League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
by DarkHeartKeyblade
Summary: A scientist. A hunter. A vampire. An invisible man. A beast. An immortal. A CIA agent. Can they save the world from a world war? And fall in love along the way? Co-authored by SongCard Keyblader.
1. Profiles

HAPPY NEW YEAR! First chapter of 2005! Technically, it's an prologue, but you get it. This will be co-authored by SongCard Keyblader. She is my bestest friend. she is riiiiiiiiiiiiiight next to me (so is charles.) (:) he's watching you!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY GENTLEMEN

Here's who everyone plays:

Quartermain- as himself

Fantom- Naraku

Skinner- Koga

Mina Harker- Sango

Nemo- Kagome (we were going to have to have Shippo be Nemo, but that would be weird)

Dorian Grey- Kuranosuke Takeda

Dr. Jekyll/ Mr. Hyde- InuYasha

Agent Tom Sawyer- Miroku

Ishmael- Hakkaku

Elijiah- Ginta (yes I know, Elijiah is not a character but Ginta had to be someone!)

Huck Finn- Shippo (if you listen carefully, Sawyer mentions him in the movie (Fantom killed him))

Eliza Skinner- Molly (SongCard Keyblader)

Sarah Sawyer- me! (Shannon)

here's the beginning of our prologue:

_1899_

_The great nations of Europe share an uneasy peace_

_For hundreds of years, wars have been fought_

_Single-shot rifles, cavalery and horse-drawn cannon_

_But this old century is soon to end_

_A new age dawns..._


	2. Prologue

Hey peoples! This is SongCard Keyblader and I get to write the prologue. We're probably going to be going back and forth with chapters just to tell you. And we're going to have random moments at the end because we want to and because we can! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm done. Here's the prologue taking place right after the end of the first prologue.

Disclaimer- For this chapter, we don't own League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Yet... (insert Twilight Zone theme here)

Prologue

It was a dark and quiet night in England. Almost too quiet. Police men were on nightly watch when the ground started to shake. Officers ran down the street blowing their whistles in alarm. A building began to crumble as a huge tank rolled onto the street.

"Stop! In the name of the law!" One of the police officers shouted to the tank. The tank kept rowling and eventually ran over the officer. Other policemen tried to stop the tank, but it didn't listen. The tank crashed through the door to The Bank of England and rowled to a stop at the safe. Natzi soildiers poured out of the tank and started kill the policemen. After all of the soildiers came out, Naraku, being a man of what looked like great power, stepped out of the tank.

"Leave one alive to tell the tale. Kill the rest." Soildiers picked up treasures in the safe. "Such treasures!"

"Treasures, yes" Naraku responded and opened a drawer filled with old maps. "Some more valuable then others..."

_Germany _

Naraku and his armies flooded into a werehouse filled with blimps that the German scientists had been designing.

"Do we have him?" Naraku asked a soildier. The soildier nodded in response and two more soildiers brought in a German scientist (A/N: the scientist is speaking German but we translated it to English). "What do you want?" the scientist asked. "The world," Naraku answered. "I want the world". Naraku took a bazooka from a soildier and aimed for a blimp. "Are you mad?" The scientist asked. "This place is filled with hydrogen gas!" "Oh really?" Naraku said. "That's so frightening." Naraku shot the bazooka and hit the blimp, causing a chain reaction and making the others blow up. (A/N: Kids, if your teacher ever asks you, this is how the Hindenburg blew up). Naraku started to laugh manically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shannon (DarkHeart Keyblade) is currently writing the next chapter. Before we go, here's the random moment for this chapter!

Chibi Agent Miroku Sawyer: hehehehehehehehehe (evil laugh)

Chibi Naraku: Your little gun can't kill me! Idiot!

Chibi Agent Miroku Sawyer: No one calls me an idiot and gets away with it! Except for that one guy who called me an idiot and ran away. But after today, only 50 of the people who called me an idiot will have gotten aqway with it! Die!

Chibi Agent Miroku Sawyer starts shooting Chibi Naraku witht his handmade gun.

Chibi Naraku: X.X

Chibi Agent Miroku Sawyer: I ROCK!


End file.
